


Fanart: Of Honey and Lizards

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merlin Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2012 Merlin Holidays Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Of Honey and Lizards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/gifts).



> Thank you so much to Alby for intervening when I couldn't decide for days whether to go with something dark or something fluffy. This is an condensed, illustrated version of the first half of the giftee's precious little fic [Of Honey and Lizards](http://k-nightfox.livejournal.com/6242.html), which is so sweet it will give you cavities. I hope you like it, Darling! Happy holidays! <333


End file.
